


Heroes and Halfbloods: Chastity's Story

by Lbellbooks



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bards, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Flirting, Multi, Musicians, Mythology - Freeform, Parent Aphrodite (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Promiscuity, Quests, Sex Jokes, shenanigansplayingdnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbellbooks/pseuds/Lbellbooks
Summary: Chastity Montgomery has always craved a life full of love and beauty, which makes sense since she is the daughter of Aphrodite. Instead, she has a lyre, an uncomfortable mattresses, and a ridiculous body count. However, when a new group of demigods arrive at Camp- Halfblood, she is soon thrust into a thrilling adventure where she is forced to face dangers beyond her imagination, including the truth about being the daughter of Love.
Relationships: Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm here writing a short author's note to offer some context before diving into the chaos that is Chastity. I'll try to make this brief :)
> 
> First of all, this story is based on a Percy Jackson based DnD campaign. In other words, Chastity was my PC for this campaign, and the main group of characters are also mostly PC's. We all fool around at Camp- Halfblood, go on quests, and of course we engage in some intense combat. It's all a lot of fun! That being said, this campaign takes place approximately 100 years after the Percy Jackson books, so unfortunately there will be no big appearances from any of the original PJ gang. However, you will be receiving an adequate amount of references to "the age of Jackson" and the set up of the world is very similar.
> 
> Secondly, though this story is based off of a DnD campaign, there may be some differences in how it is written here and how it happened in the actual campaign. I say this mostly in case anyone from the campaign reads this. My memory sucks and Chastity is narrating. I'm sorry. Additionally, I may continue writing past the point we stop at during the campaign and continue these characters' stories. Members of the campaign will likely be consulted, however I do not want to have to end these characters' journeys despite reaching the stopping point of the campaign.
> 
> Lastly, though this story can be enjoyed alone, there are also two more versions of this story written by other members of the campaign. One of which is centered around Chastity's friend Maddie, another PC. This is more of an origin story and is written wonderfully. In addition, she cosplays Maddie and posts lots of fun Tik Toks about her too. The other piece is actually written by my DM of the campaign. His story is centered around a central NPC named Marcus and begins where the campaign began. Both are very entertaining stories that are written by very talented writers. I recommend you read all three. 
> 
> Maddie's Story- (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843370/chapters/60096415)  
> Marcus's Story- (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414012/chapters/61632814)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“People are so annoying.” I said to myself as I lied under a tree with no one else around. Yes, it was true. People were annoying. They weren’t worth wasting such a perfect day for. Don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t anti-social or anything. As a matter of fact, people found me quite charming and likeable. I was a Leo after all. It was a personal choice to avoid them. The muses had blessed this day with creative inspiration, and it couldn’t be wasted.

I picked up my lyre and began to strum a simple tune. It wasn’t a masterpiece by any means but I was hoping it would generate something more. I got into a gentle ease and began humming along to the music.

Normally, I could create tunes that could entrance anything. A lot of the boys I had attracted in the past were actually a result of my music... and also probably my body. But I liked to pretend that they liked my music too.

I looked out at the landscape and attempted to draw in inspiration. I saw a beautiful sandy beach in the distance. The waves gently touched the edge of the sand and drew back in a lazy, hypnotic rhythm. I smiled, remembering the days at my Dad’s beach house as a kid. He liked to vacation there on occasion, so naturally I was dragged along too.

A new tune began to emerge from my lyre. It was weird, but I went with it. I had been struggling to make new music lately and I would take anything I could get. It was a slow, mournful song. It didn’t really match the tone of the landscape, but still brought its own independent beauty.

I kept strumming, but I began to feel sick. I had to stop and take deep breaths. It was a technique my therapist taught me a long time ago. I hated that I used any of the crap that that crackhead had suggested, but, the alternative was throwing up. I guess it was the lesser of the two evils.

I sat up straight and chilled out. That was the furthest I had gotten in my songwriting in a long time, but it still wasn’t good enough. I placed my lyre on the ground beside me and laid down in the shade. Turns out this was a waste of time too.

Looking through the branches of the tree, I could make out a tiny white dove resting in one of the branches. It watched me curiously. Knowing what this meant I sat up and addressed the bird.

“Finally decided to visit?” I said only slightly irritated. “Are you gonna just stare at me or are you going to actually spend time with your daughter?”

In response, the bird flew off of its branch, doing a graceful spin in the air before landing. That was just like Mom, always having to show off. She made her way over to me.

“I still don’t get why you always visit me in your stupid bird form.” I told her. “Don’t you think it would be much more personal if you just appeared to me like normal?”

The bird just stared at me. I sighed. At the end of the day, Mom did what she wanted. At least she checked up on me. Most demigods weren’t as lucky as I was. A lot of the gods didn’t give a damn about their half-blood kids.

“Will you at least talk to me?” I asked her.

Whether she was about to speak, I’ll never know, as I was tragically woken from my slumber by a scared looking red-headed girl.

“Chastity?” I heard her squeak.

“Why in the dark depths of hell did you wake me up?!” I growled. There were a few things in this world you never did. One, never go to bed with a full face of makeup. It clogs your pores. Two, no butt stuff. I’ve only made that mistake once. And three, never EVER interrupt my beauty sleep.

“Chiron needs us in the big house. That and Marcus-,”

“Ughhh” I groaned. I got out of my bed and stomped over to my dresser to get ready.

Maddie stood waiting for me by my bed. It was no wonder she was the one sent to wake me up. Anyone else probably would have gotten a heel thrown at them. Maddie was the only possible exception. She was kind of my friend, but in the weird kind of way where we have no similar interests and were completely opposite. She was actually really weird but she was really good at giving advice… not that I ended up listening to it or anything.

“If Chiron needs me that bad, then he can wait for me to get ready.”

Maddie continued waiting patiently for me to get ready, saying Chiron had requested she accompany me. It was probably to make sure I didn’t just go back to bed. Just like the stupid old man not to trust me. I took my time out of spite, even trying on several outfits before deciding on the perfect one. Also it was Olympus Day, and I wanted to look my very best.

“Aren’t you excited to visit Olympus today?” Maddie began excitedly.

“I guess.” I answered. I didn’t want to encourage Maddie, as talking about the gods usually led to a lot of annoying rambling, and it was way too early for that. But of course she kept talking about how excited she was to visit the gods. I tried to tune it out, but it was really hard. I finally decided that looking perfect wasn’t worth the torture of listening to Maddie’s fangirl talk anymore, so I walked out of my cabin.

Maddie and I started for the Big House. It was exhausting keeping up with her as she was full of energy. For a girl who stayed up creepily talking to the moon every night, she was very awake. As a matter of fact, she wouldn’t shut up. All I heard all the way there was “Olympus blah blah blah. Artemis blah blah blah. Apollo blah blah blah. Ares blah blah blah.” It was times like these I wish I people had mute buttons.

“Finally.” I groaned as we reached the big house. Maybe I could finally get a break from Maddie’s chatter, though I doubted it would be that easy. 

Chiron was waiting for us inside. Finding something new to direct her attention to, Maddie temporarily shut her mouth and greeted the centaur.

“Good morning Maddie. Thank you for bringing Chastity.” Chiron answered.

I rolled my eyes. I still didn’t appreciate being woken up. Especially since it interrupted the first visit I’ve had with my mom in months. Granted, I would be able to see her when we went to Olympus, but still. He better have a damn good reason for doing this.

“No problem Chiron. I am just so excited to see Artemis.” Maddie began again. I decided to let Chiron handle this conversation. He was camp director after all, it was his job to deal with the campers. Even the enthusiastic ones like Maddie.

Despite all my grumbling, I was looking forward to our trip to Olympus too. Demigods visiting Olympus was a fairly recent development following the age of Jackson. For us, it was one of the few opportunities for us to explore our heritage. I got to see Mom, and hopefully this year I would get to finally meet-,

“Hades was kind of standoffish last time we met.” Maddie rambled. “But I suppose being the god of the Underworld has that effect on people.”

“You’ve met Hades?” I said astonished.

“Of course.” Maddie answered, happy to finally be acknowledged.

“But every time I have visited he hasn’t been there!”

Chiron laughed. “That’s because Hades has specifically requested not to see you.”

Hades was the perfect being. A brooding, mysterious, bad boy with a reputation of being rebellious. Not to mention, he was one of the big three. Quite honestly, he was probably the most palpable of the brothers. That is exactly the type of man I wanted. Someone who could really rock my world. Though it looked like I would have to do some major flirting to get his attention. No matter, the chase was half the fun.

“Besides. The visits to Olympus have been suspended for the foreseeable future.”

“What?” Maddie said practically in tears.

Chiron sighed. “The Olympians have decided to no longer allow demigods to visit Olympus.”

I watched Maddie’s good mood temporarily waver. I actually felt kind of bad for her. It was rare to see Maddie not bouncing with happiness. The exception of course was during battle, but I don’t even understand what happens to Maddie when she is in a fight. It’s like a minotaur and a manticore had a redheaded baby and injected it with steroids. It was scary.

Suddenly, I heard someone else enter the Big House. I turned around to see Marcus Williams enter the big house. He was another person I would kind of consider one of my friends. Though, I couldn’t help but wish we would be more than friends.

“Marcus you’ve arrived.” Chiron greeted cheerily. I rolled my eyes. His favoritism for Marcus and Maddie were so obvious. “Maddie and Chastity got here a little while ago.”

“Yeah not by choice.” I complained. “Maddie just had to wake me up from my wonderful dream.”

“But Marcus and I made a bet last night and I -,” Maddie began before Marcus covered her mouth to quiet her. I raised my eyebrow. So they spent the night together. Very interesting.

“Well Marcus, if you aren’t doing anything tonight I happen to be free to mess around with.” I mused suddenly awake.

Marcus shook his head and rolled his eyes. A typical Marcus response. Again, I liked a brooding rebel. He acted like he wasn’t interested, but I didn’t mind. It was oddly refreshing. Like I said, the chase was half the fun.

“Demigods.” Chiron interrupted in his serious voice. “We have some new campers who have arrived at Camp Half-Blood.”


	2. Part 2

New campers huh?

Well, I knew where this was going. Chiron was going to put us on tour guide duty and have us babysit the newbies. It was something Chiron always had us do for new campers as it was “the responsibility of the senior campers” or whatever. Despite Chiron's hopes, I had other plans for them.

One of the new campers took Chiron's announcement as a cue to get up from his spot and approach us. He has average build and had average looking brown hair. The weird thing about him was his outfit. It looked like he had just broken out of the circus. Hopefully that meant he was flexible.

“Hi! I’m Elliot McCarther Von Bigsby!" He started to forcefully shake our hands. Jeez, anymore enthusiasm this early in the morning and I would actually freak out.

Another person emerged from around the corner. He was very tall and very well built. All muscles. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans, and had a sexy farmer look going for him. These new kids were very intriguing.

“Yeah I still don’t believe in all this gods crap.” Farmer boy stated.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. For not being involved in our lives, the gods always seemed to hear when someone talked bad about them. Arrogant assholes.

“Joel don’t disrespect the gods here.” Chiron said in his serious voice.

Joel shrugged. “Whatever.”

I walked over to the new kids and daintily offered my hand. “I’m Chastity. I am the one who will be showing you around.” I flashed a dazzling smile for good measure. When it came to beauty, a good smile was everything. You could be butt ugly but still seem attractive if you had a nice smile.

Elliot rushed over and shook my hand very aggressively. I suppressed an urge to act irritated. It would all be worth it if I can charm them into having a little fun. Besides, it did show he had energy.

“Hi” Joel said warily, shaking my hand. Well he wasn’t unattractive and he didn’t come off to me as just another idiotic farm boy. I had started to grow tired of them. They all ended up being the same. You’d think farm boys would be better at plowing.

“Right. Maddie and Chastity, please show these two around.” Chiron dismissed us. “Marcus will catch up with you in a moment.”

We left. I strategically walked in front of the boys to give them a nice preview of what I’m sure they would soon see more of. Luckily I had dressed for my trip to Olympus, so I was wearing an outfit that could seduce even the King of the Underworld.

The good thing about being paired with Maddie was that she was more than willing to take over the tour. She excitedly started showing the boys locations around camp and going into way too much detail about them. And of course, she would start spouting off about some god on occasion. It would give me plenty of time to mess around with the new kids.

“So where are you from?” I asked over Maddie’s chatter. I had fallen back to walk besides the boys. Putting myself on the same plane as them made me seem more approachable. It put us on the same level, even though I was clearly out of their league.

“The circus. I’m an orphan.” Elliot said nonchalantly.

“I’m an orphan too!” Joel replied. The two of them high fived each other like they were in middle school. I couldn’t help but cringe

I wondered what it was like for them to have gone without parents for so long. Living alone with my dad practically made me an orphan. After all, what good is a parent if they are never there for you? Discovering I was a daughter of Aphrodite, and then having her always visiting got me through the difficult days. Say what you will about my mother’s more explicit endeavors, she was super involved in my life exceptionally by Olympians standards. I don’t know how I managed without her for so long. Then again she was always there, even if at the time I had thought she had left.

Maddie temporarily stopped talking about the camp. “Actually one of your parents is still alive. More accurately they are an Olympian god. All of our parents are. Like my dad is Ares and Chastity’s mom is Aphrodite.”

Joel rolled his eyes. Did he really still not believe in the gods? Don’t get me wrong, I know it sounds like a bunch of crap, but at this point you would have to be an idiot not to believe. He literally saw a centaur. What more proof did he want? I decided not to deal with it. Joel’s denial would be way too much work to try and change by myself. Besides, I doubted he would be able to stay an atheist while living at this camp.

We approached the living quarters which usually concluded the tour. However, it was close to meal time, and Maddie hadn’t yet showed them the dining hall. I’m sure that she planned on making that her last stop, but I couldn’t help but take this opportunity to make my move.

“And these are our cabins.” Maddie continued on. “There is an individual cabin that is dedicated to each god, though some of the cabins from the minor gods have become a little more run down these days. Luckily rules have changed and now you are no longer required to sleep in the same cabin as your godly parent.”

“Actually, I have a cabin all to myself nearby.” I started. “So if either of you are looking for a place to sleep tonight then you are more than welcome to come and sleep with me.” I butted in. Hopefully not having an official godly label to my cabin would appeal to the atheist farm boy.

“Ooo that sounds like fun!” Elliot exclaimed. “I’d love to be roommates!”

“Chastity that was so nice of you to offer.” Maddie praised.

I froze. Clearly the circus boy and Maddie misunderstood. There was a reason that I had my own cabin. I did not like living with other people. They were messy, obnoxious, not to mention they would wake you up at ridiculous hours of the morning. This was going to be a disaster.

“I’m gonna get food.” I said defeated. Today was just getting better and better.

“Awesome! I love food!” Elliot yelped behind me. Yup, he was going to be an absolute menace.


	3. Part 3

The dining area was already pretty crowded, but Maddie’s normal table was open with the exception of Marcus who was already sitting down waiting. Maddie took her regular seat across from him, and I took the seat I would normally sit in, at least on days when I decided I wanted to sit with them. The new kids just filed in and took seats around us.

Maddie began explaining how the food worked in a very long winded rant. Really all you needed to say was, “the cups fill themselves with whatever you want them to,” but Maddie wasn’t one for simple explanations. Just wait till she got to the part of the dinner routine where we throw some of our food into a fire as a sacrifice to the gods. That was her favorite part.

“Why would I give away my food for these gods that clearly don’t exist?” Joel asked. 

I slammed my palm against my forehead. This kid just saw food magically appear on his plate and he was still in denial. What an idiot.

“Gods please get this kid claimed quickly so I don’t have to deal with his stupidity anymore.” I sighed.

“Wait what does being claimed mean?” Elliot asked.

To my surprise, Marcus answered instead of Maddie. “It just means that your godly parent claims you as their child.”

Elliot nodded excitedly. “When is this going to happen.”

Marcus shrugged. “Dunno. It happens at different times for everyone. During the age of Jackson you had to be claimed before you became too old but the gods have become a little lax about it. Some people get claimed years after they get here and some get claimed right after they arrived. Hell, Chastity even got claimed before she set foot in the camp.”

I smiled fondly at the memory. It was the day Chiron had discovered me, and approached me in his wheelchair. At the time, I thought he was a crazy stalker, but as soon as he said demigod, Aphrodite made it known that I was her daughter. Once I was introduced into this world, once I could understand, Mom showed me that she wanted to be a part of my life. Afterwards, I was immediately escorted to camp. My dad hadn’t even realized I was gone until he got my letter. No loss there I guess.

“Elliot!” Maddie exclaimed pointing above his head.

Floating above the field of floppy hair was a symbol of a god I didn’t recognize. It was probably a minor god. Poor kid, he would not have an easy time here.

“Morpheus.” Maddie clarified.

That’s when I remembered. “Oh yeah, the god of dreams and shit.”

Elliot looked up at Morpheus’s symbol above his head. He seemed overly infatuated with it. I understood, there was something special about being acknowledged by a god. Being claimed meant being wanted.

I looked over at Marcus who smiled slightly then stared off into space. He did that sometimes, and it was incredibly annoying considering I never knew what he was thinking about. Not to mention, it means he wasn’t paying attention whenever I did something cute.

“Marcus.” I said in a sing-songy voice. “You missed our tour today.” I leaned in close and whispered, “Tsk tsk, I didn’t know you were such a bad boy.”

Marcus shook his head at me. “Chiron needed to speak to me. Not my fault.”

I smirked. Normally, a comment like that would be enough to at least get a man to blush. If I was lucky, it would get them hooked all together. It was different with Marcus. My natural charms didn’t have a normal affect on him. I had to try extra hard to get his attention. He wasn’t one for charms, playful teasing got more of a reaction.

“Oh? Not your fault huh? Well without you there to watch me, it was hard to control myself with the new kids.” I bit my lip a little for emphasis. 

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot rang out through the dining quarters. I jumped and instinctively grabbed the closest person which in this case was Marcus. He sprang from his seat running off in the direction of the noise. That stupid idiot. I saw Maddie begin to stand up too.

“Stay here!” Marcus barked before running away for good. The way he commanded his comrades was kinda sexy. Hopefully that kind of dominance translated to other areas.

“Where are you going?” I yelled after them. It was too late though. Both Maddie and Marcus had dashed out of the dinning quarters and into action. That was who they were though, all action. Meanwhile I was crawling under the table for cover, and hoping that the others could handle it. Almost no one at camp used guns, and honestly the prospect of firearms scared me.

A little while later, Mr. D came in to inform us that the gunshots were nothing to worry about and to resume our meal. Capture the flag was later and we needed our strength. I crawled out from under the table and brushed the filth from my pants. Whoever was responsible for ruining my good pair of jeans would pay dearly. For now though, Mr. D brought up far more pressing matters.

Maddie and Marcus returned shortly after with two unfamiliar kids in tow. I looked them up and down, temporarily getting distracted. One of them immediately caught my eyes, for he was dressed super weird. It looked like he walked straight out of one of those war reenactments. He had on a dark blue uniform and a weird dark hat which made him look bald if I hadn’t noticed the low ponytail behind him. He also had a large bow strapped to his back. The other was a little less memorable, but I’m sure I’d still have to try and remember him. Great.

“This is Phillip and Jason. They just arrived here. They are new Half-bloods too, just like Joel and Elliot. We are getting so many new people here. Isn’t it so exciting? Anyway this is Chastity and Elliot and Joel...” Maddie was clearly overjoyed about the prospect of a bunch of new friends.

I refocused on more pressing matters. Capture the flag was an honored tradition here at Camp Half-Blood. This normal childhood game was warped into an intense warlike- training game that pit different familial cabins against each other. This time, it was Team Ares versus Team Hephaestus. Alone, the Ares and Hephaestus cabins were a close call in terms of who had the advantage. Ares could win on brute strength and fighting ability. On the other hand, the Hephaestus kids were handy with making traps and different inventions that gave them a solid defense and could serve as support for their more powerful allies. At least that's what Marcus and Maddie have been saying. At the end of the day they were pretty evenly matched, but I knew who I would be scouting first.


	4. Part 4

I quickly fixed my hair and sauntered over to the Hephaestus table. They were already in the process of planning and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. They were wasting a perfectly good meal planning for later. I was definitely more of the “wing it” type.

“Hello Team Hephaestus.” I greeted in a sugar sweet voice.

They immediately hushed and all looked at me. I was a vibe person, and I was not getting good vibes from this table. Regardless, I was on a mission. I didn’t have time for these wanna-be Inspector Gadgets.

“Is Ivan around? I have a proposition for him.”

A lot of grumbles came from the Hephaestus kids. I was used to this treatment. This is what happened every time I ever talked to the Hephaestus cabin. Honestly, they could go screw themselves. Gods knew they wouldn’t be getting screwed by anyone else.

“Again Chastity?” One of them had the nerves to actually say something to my face. It was one of the older kids whose face I recognized, though I couldn’t tell you his name. I just rolled my eyes. Again, I didn’t have time for these people.

Luckily, I spotted Ivan myself surrounded by some of his siblings. I started for the big strapping hunk of man himself. Oh how I missed our time together. He was one of the few people I have ever actually agreed to officially date. It was going great too, until Ivan decided to break it off.

“Ivan,” I cooed. His head turned to me and his expression shifted. 

“What do you want?” He replied in his sexy accent.

“I wanted to know what you will give me if I agree to be on your team for capture the flag.” I answered. I batted my eyes and gave the most innocent look I could. 

Ivan let out a hardy laugh. “We aren’t doing this again Chastity.” 

He turned away and started talking strategy again. Determined, I mozied my way into the group and waited. They immediately shushed their conversation, probably because they felt I couldn’t be trusted. I crossed my arms and waited to be acknowledged.

It didn’t take long for them to get frustrated trying to wait for me to leave. Say what you will about me, but I was really good at getting what I wanted. Finally, Ivan acknowledged me again. 

“What if I sweeten the deal a bit?” My tone shifted from flirty to challenging.

“With what?” Ivan seemed unimpressed.

“There is a large group of new kids that just arrived. Most of them are unclaimed and unaffiliated with any cabin. So, as of right now they are free agents. What would you say if I could personally guarantee you that I could convince all of them to join your team?”

This got his attention. Finally! He hadn’t looked interested in what I had to say since after our first date when I told him in explicit detail what I would be doing to him when we got home. I missed that look.

He took a moment to think. He rubbed his chin and looked to his siblings for approval. From listening to Marcus and Maddie talk, I had gathered that new kids could make or break a team. They enjoyed using Percy Jackson’s first game of Capture the Flag as an example. You never knew the talents and abilities of a new camper, which is why my offer was so intriguing. I smiled at my genius.

“If you can actually get all the new kids to say yes, then we will talk.” He finally declared.

I flipped my hair and strutted away. This was not a loss, but it wasn’t a victory either. However, I was confident in my abilities. Like I said, I was good at getting what I wanted. 

All the new campers were still huddled together listening to Maddie describe Capture the Flag. I cursed under my breath. Maddie would likely side with her familial cabin and go Team Ares and Marcus would likely go with her. So far, Maddie, Marcus, and I were the closest thing they had to friends, and two out of the three of them would be on the other team. The odds were stacked against me.

I plastered a cheery smile on my face and said, “If you are unsure where to go, I am going to be helping out Team Hephaestus. You all should come with me.”

Elliot immediately bounced up and down “Okay roomie!”

Wow that was easier than expected. Hopefully the rest of the others would be this easy to convince.

“Chastity, are you doing this because of Ivan? You know he isn’t going to get back together with you right?” Marcus said.  
I knew it wasn’t meant to be insulting, but honestly the comment stung a little. Sure, I had tried like a million times before this, but I had to keep trying. Love was about being patient… granted I wasn’t a patient person, but still. I couldn’t give up.

“For your information Marcus, Ivan agreed to talk about it with me if I could get all the new kids to join our team. So, ha.” 

Marcus sighed and shook his head. “I’m leaving to help plan with Team Ares. Jason are you coming?”

Marcus walked away and Jason followed close behind him. Maddie gave us a cheerful wave and followed behind. Fuck! That was already one kid I lost. I couldn’t afford to lose anymore!

“Alright listen up you losers.” I said in an intense tone. “I’m gonna be real, my ex is over there with the Hephaestus kids. I want to get back on his good side. So, you should join my team, and grant me the sweet pleasure of being able to have sex with that 6’1 hunk over there.” I pointed to Ivan who was still focused on his teammates.

“That’s Ivan? He’s way out of your league.” Elliot exclaimed. I shot him daggers. 

“Yeah okay. Count me in.” Phillip answered.

This was good. I now had at least half of them on my team. I looked at Joel expectantly.

He shrugged. “I don’t know where I want to go yet.”

Shit. I couldn’t afford to lose another. I already had to figure out how I was going to convert Jason over to our team, and now Joel said he was just going to not decide on a team. I had to do something. I couldn’t be made a fool of. I had to impress Ivan, and most of all, I had to win.

“Fine, while you take your sweet ass time figuring out what you want to do, I’m going to do a little reconnaissance.” I told them.

I looked around to make sure there were no remaining members of the other team. Then, I moved my lyre in front of me and began to play. I felt my appearance begin to change as I played my energetic song. My appearance changing was an interesting trick I could do being a daughter of Aphrodite. As far as I could tell, none of my siblings, past or present, was able to do this. I saw Elliot’s eyes light up while Phillip stood there looking shocked at what had just happened. Joel just seemed… unimpressed. Whatever he didn’t matter right now anyway.

“Alright I think I’m ready to go.” I began walking in the direction I knew the Ares kids would be. The others began to follow me. “If you’re coming too don’t get in my way.”

Phillip laughed. “Don’t worry I can stay hidden. Spying is my specialty.”

A part of me was concerned, yet slightly turned on by that comment. Gotta love a man who could sneak in and out undetected.

“Right. Now if anyone asks, I’m a daughter of Ares. I’m absolutely not Chastity.” I said in the slowest most simple way I could. 

Everyone nodded around me. Phillip actually looked impressed and somewhat amused. Good, at least someone here appreciated my talent. Now if only Ivan would notice.

I was ready. Time to ruin Team Ares before the games even started.


	5. Part 5

The thing about Capture the Flag is that everyone is so focused on taking down the other team, that they don't think to look for traitors on their own team. That’s what I was counting on. 

I continued to walk towards the armory with the group of new campers that I had collected. So far, none of them seemed to question what I was doing, which was good. Whether they would be able to keep up with my deception was another story. It would be bad if we were discovered before I could cause a little trouble. After all, trouble was what I was best at.

We arrived at the armory, and I noted a lot of people already getting ready for the game. Crap! I had less time than I thought. I gestured for the others to follow me in the armory. With any luck, my attempt to get Jason to our side may lure others away too. At least that was the goal.

“Follow me.”

We shuffled through an array of kids who looked like they would be kicked out of their high schools for steroid usage. Like holy shit I never realized how fucking ripped these Ares kids were. Normally I avoided them because they kind of scared me but dayum.

“Where are we going?” I heard from behind me. I shook my head. Don’t get distracted!

I spotted Jason pretty easily. He was the only one not donning the abs of a god. He was looking displeased at the prospect of armor. He tentatively put the breastplate he had picked up back where he got it. Poor bastard was about to feel even worse about himself. I took a deep breath and tried to imagine I was one of the senior campers from the Ares cabin. 

“Hey whore!” I yelled at Jason. His head whipped around in my direction. I then realized that the Ares kids probably didn’t address everyone as whore, but hey it got his attention. I began walking quickly toward him.

“Hi?” He answered tentatively. Perfect, he had no idea of who I was. This was going to be cake.

“What the fuck is a weak little bitch like you doing here?” I spat. “We don’t want someone on our team who can’t even carry a fucking breastplate. What a joke!”

I saw Jason’s facial expression change. Yeah, this was harsh, but it was the only way he would switch teams this late in the game. Besides, I would just make it up to him later. Yeah I was a bitch, but I wasn’t like a total bitch.

“What are you doing?” I heard someone say. No matter, their words would be background to what I was about to dish out. 

I decided to try and get some crowd participation. Try and turn as many people against the Ares kids as possible “I mean seriously, you really expect to win with this worm on our team? I’d slap some sense into all of you but I heard shit splatters and I don’t want to deal with cleaning-,”

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze for a second, not expecting anyone to actually get physical. Firm grip though. I turned and faced the one who dared to place a hand on me.

With all my eagerness to show off my awesome abilities, I hadn’t considered that there were a few others who already knew my ability very well.

“Nice try Chastity.” Marcus stood behind me, looking admittedly very attractive in his armour. Shit. This was not good for me.

“Excuse me?” I replied trying my best to seem confused. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Marcus rolled his eyes. “Chastity I know it’s you. Can you just drop the illusion?”

“Ohhhh I think he figured it out.” Elliot mocked. Stupid idiot. Now I had to give up the act.

I dropped the illusion, and returned to my beautiful body. Marcus still had his hand on my shoulder. I looked at it and smirked.

"Come on Marcus, I was just playing around. Why did you have to ruin my fun?"

Marcus rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know what you're doing. You just want to get Jason on your team so that you can convince Ivan to sleep with you again."

I narrowed my eyes. I hated how he knew me so well. This is why I didn't have a substantial group of friends. That among other reasons of course.

Fine, my original plan didn't work, but that didn't mean I was totally done. I still had one more option, and this one almost always guaranteed me victory. When I say I'm good at getting what I want, it wasn't because I was gorgeous or because I was incredibly charismatic. Oh no, it was far more than that.

"Jason, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I really was just hoping to get you on my team so that my ex would like me again." I approached Jason and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I would love it if you would come over to our team."

Charm speak was one of my favorite gifts I inherited from my mom. It could really get you out of a sticky situation. My father was a prime example of someone getting everything they dreamed of by manipulating with their words. Not to mention, men always loved a smooth talker.

I saw the charm start to take hold of Jason, but then slowly dissipate. Shit, how can a newly realized half-blood have the willpower to overcome my charm speak?

"Chastity." Marcus scolded. "I still know what your doing. Leave poor Jason alone and go join your team."

I let out a disappointed sigh and realized my arms from Jason's neck. I still don't understand how my charm speak had failed. It was most powerful ability, and yet it didn't work. My stomach churned. How had a managed to screw up so badly?

That’s when I noticed the rest of the kids started to react to me. As usual many people were pissed off at me, but I could handle that. What was really making me angry was the words I heard them whisper. “Weak, idiot, slut, totally useless” the more they said, the more I wished I had Maddie’s berserker powers to tear them apart.

“Chastity!” I heard Maddie say excitedly. She ran over and gave me a hug. Strange reaction considering I just called her and all of her siblings shit, but then again Maddie was the type of person who took pictures of roadkill. I don’t think I would ever understand her. Besides, it was better than what everyone else was doing.

“They're smart.” Elliot continued. “I’m switching teams.”

“What?” I screamed.

Shit I was losing them! This plan was turning into a disaster. All I wanted was to show just how powerful I could be and now I just looked like an idiot. This couldn’t happen!

“And you?” I screamed at Joel. “Where the hell are you going to go?”

Joel’s eyes widened at my sudden outburst. I didn’t get this way often. I was more of a petty type. Typically if I was angry at someone I would internalize it and then just talk shit about them later. Today was a different story. I would not be made a fool of.

“I think I’m going to go with the Hephaestus guys.” He said finally. Good, at least I gained someone.

“Really?” Elliot piped in. “Never mind then I’m sticking with my original team.”

Weird change but okay. I wasn’t going to complain about it. Elliot made no sense, but at this point I didn’t have time to focus on it.

“Let’s go.” I said through gritted teeth. I stormed out, the others following in my wake.

“Good luck!” I heard Maddie yell after me. 

Capture the Flag wasn’t a game I typically enjoyed playing. As a matter of fact, I usually ditched to go and write music, but this was different. I had too much riding on this now, and it wasn’t just Ivan. My deception had failed. I had failed. I didn’t have any more skills left to use, unless a big ass and a flattering push-up bra counted as a skill. I was humiliated, and for me humiliation wasn’t an option. I’d show them. 

I practically ran back to the Hephaestus team. Sure I didn’t get every new kid, and they’d think I was an idiot too, but I had something to prove now. I would not be looked at as just a dumb blonde anymore.

On our way there, I pulled out my lute and started to play a song I wrote a long time ago. It was a song of revenge I had been saving for my Dad but now was a good time to use it. With the words, I laced a little bit of my charm to bump up the stamina of the people around me. We were not going down without a fight.

“What are we going to do now?” Phillip raced to my side.

“We kick their ass in capture the flag.” I said simply.

“Do you have a plan?” He asked.

Honestly, the answer was no. I wasn’t exactly the strategist type and usually I just stood around and did what I was told. Like I said, I didn’t usually participate in these types of combat games, and when I did I put as little effort in as possible.

“I guess that’s the first thing we will have to do when we get back.” I answered finally.

I'd show them. I'd show them all.


	6. Part 6

The Hephaestus team was already setting up on the battlefield which wasn’t surprising since their specialty was setting traps. I hurried into their territory and couldn’t find Ivan. Of course, he was probably off somewhere setting up. He was always super involved like that. Though, that meant planning would be a lot more difficult. After all, none of the other Hephaestus kids were going to fill me in on what was going on. They probably would have been happier if I just wasn’t there. I had to take matters into my own hands, as usual.

“Okay.” I said, turning my attention to the rest of my crew. “So what can you all do?”

There wasn’t a second of silence before Elliot blurted “I like to turn into a bear.”

I blinked. Weird flex but okay. Honestly with some of these demigods’ weird ass abilities I learned to stop questioning. Not to mention, turning into a bear could actually be quite useful if the skill was utilized in the proper way.

“I get really angry and hit things. Sometimes I get so angry that weird shit happens.” Joel proclaimed.

I immediately thought of Maddie and her raw power. If Joel’s abilities were anything like Maddie’s then he would be a force to be reckoned with. However, after the anger took over there was no controlling her. Is that the weird shit Joel was talking about? Uncontrollable violence?

“What the hell does ‘weird shit’ mean?” I asked. I couldn’t take any risks.

Joel shrugged. “Sometimes I grow flowers, sometimes I shoot beams of light out of my chest. It really depends on the day.”

Definitely not the same thing as Maddie’s berserker mode, but unpredictable nonetheless. Hopefully, he would be powerful enough to face off against battle mode Maddie.

“And what about you?” I asked Phillip.

A cheeky smile spread across Phil’s face. “I was a spy in the war. I was also a sniper.”

Phillip pulled out a gun from the holster on his hip. I flinched at the sight of it. I had gotten accustomed to the sight of weapons, but we didn’t use guns at camp. There was something about the sight of it that freaked me out. In contrast, Elliot and Joel were aweing over it.

“Maybe not use the gun, yeah?”

Phillip nodded obediently and slipped the gun back. “No worries, I’m a good shot with a bow too.”

I gave him a sarcastic thumbs up. I had a whole arsenal before me and I still couldn’t handle the sight of a gun. I was pathetic.

“Actually I have an idea.” Phillip spoke up. “You can make yourself look like someone else right?”

“Among other things.” I responded. I didn’t want them to think my only ability was deception, even though my other skills were far less impressive.

“Well what if we take a more sneaky approach. I can hide myself before we begin and make my way to the flag undetected. Meanwhile, Chastity can change herself to look like me and stay back guarding the flag. Hopefully no one will even consider looking for me and I can grab the flag before the other team even realizes.”

I stood there blankly. Despite wearing an attitude of leadership, I was actually quite bad at battle strategy. That was more Maddie and Marcus’s specialty. My job was usually to just nod along and pretend I was listening. Now, these people were looking at me for approval on their plan. Gods dammit, I had no idea what I was doing.

“Sounds like a solid plan.” I finally answered. I didn’t know what else to say.

Phillip nodding, taking action now that he got approval. “Joel and Elliot can provide me with a distant backup and be a distraction. Chastity, if you want to make yourself look like me and just be very visible, then I think no one will think to hunt me down.”

I nodded, and without hesitation I wove the mist around me to create a glamor. I put a lot of energy into perfecting the appearence, even sending up a silent prayer to my mom to help. I used the real life Phillip for a reference until finally I felt confident I had made myself into an exact replica.

Elliot’s head darted back and forth between the two of us. Good, if there were any mistakes I’m sure his blabber mouth would point it out. However, all Elliot said was “What about your guitar?”

“My lyre stays with me. Non negotiable.” I said but altered the glamor to try and better hide the instrument currently slung behind my back. I wonder if that is what gave me away last time.

“Perfect. Now I’m going to get into position.”

With that we all departed. I did what I did best and made sure all the attention was on me. I stood in the middle of the battlefield and tried to be as noticeable as possible. Around me, various alis of Hephaestus took their positions. Apparently we had ended our little planning pow wow right on time.

With a loud battlecry, the game began. I sent a quick prayer to my mom to help me through this game, then readied the crossbow I had supplied myself with. For their sakes, I hoped the other team knew what they were getting themselves into. I was pissed, and I was ready to show them what happens when I don’t get what I want. 

This was war.

The other team didn’t make themselves known right away. As a matter of fact, I found myself getting bored of waiting. What was taking everyone so long? The faster we started the faster I could leave and play my music.

“Looks like our traps are working.” One of the Hephaestus kids snickered. Well good for them, but I would much prefer some action.

I took a seat on the grass with the crossbow in my lap. Some of the warriors around me glared but I didn’t care. If they were so confident in their traps then why were you so worried about me resting my aching feet? 

Suddenly, a demigod clad in thick armor burst through some trees in the distance. I jumped to my feet and aimed a crossbow. Before I could fire, a Hephaestus kid came out of nowhere and swung at him. I nodded in approval. Maybe I should have checked on the team’s plan. Another demigod crossed the territory line, and another one of my team members engaged him in combat. At this rate, all I would have to do is sit here and look pretty.

Suddenly, my attention began to pull a little further into the woods. Miraculously, I saw a barely visible Marcus quietly advancing through the woods. I grinned. Now things were going to get interesting.


	7. Part 7

Marcus thought he was so sneaky. Unfortunately for him, I had been around him and Maddie planning enough to probably know what he was doing. If I was right, I could probably beat him there, and intercept him.

I turned around and broke into a run, which I immediately regretted since I hated running. I ducked behind trees but took little care in trying to formally hide. Marcus was trying to go undetected, so in theory he was currently moving slower than me. I could make it there and beat him.

Luckily, Zeus’s fist was easy to find. It was a giant collection of huge rocks that reached high in the air. According to my friends, it was defensively the best place to hide a flag. That being said, it was weird that there was no one guarding it. My team was either really stupid, or they didn’t hide the flag there. Though knowing Ivan, it was probably the latter. Gods smart guys were so sexy.

A vision suddenly took form before me like a picture in the wind. It would be super badass if he saw me waiting at the top of the fist. I would be looking all mighty and regal, and Marcus would be so impressed. Then BAM I would drop my illusion and appear before him as Chastity, even more mighty and regal. I was a genius.

I climbed up the rocks as best I could, releasing some curse words along the way. These damn rocks were scraping my skin and I would not have my moment ruined with bloody knees.

I finally reached the top and I immediately collapsed on the stone. I was out of breath and aching. I swear, if this backfired on me after all this work I was going to be pissed.

I took my place at the top posing in the best way I could think of. I ended up deciding that standing up there nice and tall with my hands on my hips was the best option. I would look so fierce that even Hades would quake.

The wind picked up pushing my tall stance into a deep crouch to try and balance myself. My hair whipped around me, barely visible in the guise of my illusion. For fucks sake, I could not catch a break. Another gust rocked me back and I decided looking good was not worth falling over and cracking my head open on a rock. 

I leaned against a nearby rock and lounged. Marcus was taking too damn long anyway. The good thing about the wind was that I could play my lyre and the wind would sweep the sound away before anyone could hear. I might as well enjoy myself if Marcus was going to keep me waiting. Lucky for him I had grown used to waiting for him.

I strummed on my lyre, and immediately felt rejuvenated. I took the liberty of using my music to strengthen my illusion. My lyre was my instrument in more ways than one. Ever since I can remember, my magic was always strongest when I was welding my lyre. Some people felt powerful with a sword, but I felt powerful with song.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the air around me. The wind brought with it the scent of earth, and the moistness from the river nearby. I smiled and strummed a song of power. I may not be the best in a fight, but not even the Apollo kids could match my talent. My music created images and pictures. It could transform emotions and bring the strongest warrior to their knees. It was beautiful.

“Working as hard as usual I see.”

My eyes shot open and my head whipped around to see Marcus standing there in the open twirling his pocket watch. No wonder the wind was picking up. Marcus was getting help from his dear old dad. Stupid wind god.

More importantly, how the fuck did he see through my glamor? After Aphrodite, I put up the most powerful glamorous, even without my Lyre. While I used my music as strength, it should be nearly impossible to see through my illusion. Even my instrument should have been hidden. Was he that used to seeing through my magic?

I dropped my useless glamor and continued playing my lyre to compose myself. I could still execute my plan. Marcus couldn’t be allowed to wander around by himself. He was too powerful. I had to take care of him.

I smirked. “Don’t worry Marcus, I’ll make you break a sweat.”

I began climbing down the fist, which was much easier than going up it. Marcus stood there waiting, still twirling his pocket watch. I made note of its rotation. He was getting ready to summon his sword. His guard was up. At least I made him a little nervous.

“You know normally when I meet men alone in the woods it is a completely different situation.”

Marcus gave me a sweet smile as a response. Wait what? Did my flirting actually work on him? I felt heat rising to my cheeks and my stomach churned. Shit I was definitely not expecting that.

He began approaching and then his steps faltered. Something was weird, but I was not about to question it. After all, Marcus was hot, and he has never remotely been interested in me. I was not about to ruin this.

He smiled at me and met my eyes. I saw the wheels turning in his mind. He was always thinking and planning. What was he thinking about now?

“I’m surprised you’re not off fighting somewhere.” I blurted trying to fill the silence.

“Maybe I didn’t come out here to fight.”

Marcus stopped twirling his pocket watch and put it away. Honestly, that was the most alarming part. The Marcus I knew would never put his watch away in the middle of the battlefield. Was he seriously implying what I thought he was?

It was time to test the waters a bit. I closed most of the distance between us and turned up the charm. “If you’re looking for the flag I don’t have it.”

“Actually I was looking for you.”

With that I actually dropped my lyre down to my side. What in Hades?

“W-well here I am. What do you want?” I snapped defensively. I was losing my cool. I had to pull myself together.

Marcus closed the distance between us. “You told me you’d make me break a sweat.”

My eyes widened. So it was what I thought. He had finally come to his senses and admitted he wanted to be with me. I smirked, it was about damn time. All my advances had finally paid off. Love smiled on me yet again.

“Except,” Marcus continued. “I would hate to be interrupted here.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I answered, closing the last bit of distance between us. He looked unconvinced. “There is no one around here. Odds are they are off guarding the flag by the river or something.”

He wrapped his arms around my waist. This was actually happening. Triumphant filled my chest. This shitty day was about to all be worth it. Finally I would get what I-,

In one swift movement, I was thrown to the ground with only enough time to let out a short yelp, before passing out.


	8. Part 8

A stream of curses left my mouth. Mostly directed at one very particular demigod. That bastard. I tried so hard to actually impress him and look at where it got me. I swear the next time I saw him, he would be sorry he ever met me.

This is why I didn’t try in these dumb combat games. My magic wasn’t suited for the battlefield and I would just make a fool of myself. After all, what good was a demigod who couldn’t even hold their own in battle. Besides basic swordplay, I had no talent with any weapons. The battlefield was no place for someone like me. 

“What a dick.” I mumbled defeated.

I rose to my feet. Someone had brought me back to my cabin. Lovely, I had to be carried through the woods all the way to my room.

“Hi roomie!”

I jumped. I would never get used to having a roommate. Another item on the long list of things that have gone wrong in the last 24 hours.

“Sorry, Ivan told me it wasn’t a good idea to wake you up. Apparently you get really grouchy, but I’ve been waiting for like 20 minutes-,”

“Please shut up.” I snapped.

I quickly got out of bed and began fixing my hair. If I was going to kick Marcus’s ass I wanted to look good doing it. I picked a leaf out of my ponytail. I groaned. I looked like one of those hippie Demeter kids.

“We won though. Our plan worked. Phil got the flag.” Elliot continued.

I smiled. At least something went right. Though that was mostly thanks to Phillip. It was his plan and execution of the plan that won us the game. As long as Marcus lost that’s all that mattered.

“Where is everyone now?” I asked while making the last adjustments to my appearance.

“I think Phil and Joel are checking out the cabins.” Elliot answered. “Ivan and the other Hephaestus kids are off celebrating somewhere. Jason is probably off getting medical attention. He got caught in a boulder trap.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. Picturing Jason squirming around in one of our team’s traps did bring a smile to my face. He should have picked our team.

“What about Maddie and Marcus?” I asked.

“Oh Maddie is getting first aid and I think Marcus went with her. They got into a bit of a scuffle.”

I couldn’t hide the surprise on my face. Everyone at camp knew they were the two best fighters here. Most people avoided fighting Maddie out of fear, and Marcus simply took out anyone who tried to fight him. I guess I was proof of that. It was weird that anyone was able to get a scratch on either of them.

“What happened?” I pressed. I needed to know more.

“Basically Marcus was walking by the river and a group of like 10 kids started attacking him. Marcus took them out and everything, but then he saw Maddie was getting hurt and freaked out. He punched the hell out of me.”

“Wait, you were the one fighting Maddie? You injured her?” I was astonished.

“Yeah. She’s crazy.”

Elliot was either super powerful or super lucky. Anyone who went toe to toe with Maddie usually ended up with broken bones at the very least. The fact that he not only bested Maddie but also made it out mostly unscathed was miraculous. I guess recruiting the bear boy for my team was a good idea.

“Well good job. I’m going out.” I said not to wait for a response before walking out of the cabin with my lyre.

The sky was a collage of colors. The sun was a burnt orb in the distance, while the moon of pure white just started to make her appearance. Other people might think that it was pretty with all the oranges and pinks but not me. All I could see was red.

Today was the worst day I’ve had in a long time and I needed to chill before I saw anyone. I found a nice tree to lean against. This was one of my favorite spots. It overlooked the strawberry field and sometimes, the wind would even carry their sweet aroma. 

Years had passed since I last felt this defeated. When I first came to camp, I tried to be the ideal demigod. I was younger, about 14, and I was eager to escape to a mystical camp of fantasy and adventure. At the time, I was willing to do anything I could to stay here and create a new life for myself. Mom had given me a way to be happy finally, and I wanted to make it up to her. I was going to be the next Percy Jackson.

I scoffed out loud. That poor version of myself didn’t know what she was saying. You’d think discovering I had inherited magical abilities would help me achieve my goal. I was so wrong. Glamours and charmspeak had their uses, but half-bloods were bred to be warriors. If you couldn’t keep up in combat, you were nothing. There was no training for magic like mine, but there was all kinds of practice and games for those who liked to fight with weapons.

It didn’t matter now I guess. It’s not like I still wanted any of those stupid dreams. They were just naive notions of heroism concocted by a girl who just wanted someone to be proud of her. Funny thing was, no one even expected greatness out of me in the first place. I was just another pretty Aphrodite girl.

I rose my head to the brightening moon. It wasn’t totally dark yet, but it still showed boldly in the sky. I supposed it was a good representation of the goddess who claimed it. It was times like this I could see why Maddie adored Artemis so much.

“Huh I can’t believe I’m doing this.” I said aloud.

I quickly looked around to make sure no one was around. It was true I no longer cared to be the next great demigod, but I still had a reputation to maintain.

When I realized no one was around I continued. “Hey, Artemis.” I said in the direction of the moon. 

I had only joined Maddie a few times to her nightly talks to the moon, so I wasn’t really sure how to properly do this. With my luck I was doing this wrong and I would have yet another Olympian wouldn't want anything to do with me. Hades and Artemis could avoid me together.

“Maddie isn’t here right now. I heard she is injured, but I know she would want to be here if she could. So like, don’t be mad at her or anything.”

I paused taking in the nothingness around me. I forgot how horribly unresponsive most gods were. My mom really did put her time in with her kids. Usually when I talked to her, she gave me at least a sign she was listening. Artemis was one tough bitch to crack.

“Anyway, I just thought she wouldn’t want you to be alone tonight. Although I guess that’s stupid because you’re a goddess and probably have a bunch of cool ass friends and followers. Also I realize you’re partial to virgins so you probably hate me because I can be a bit of a hoe sometimes. Oh wait was that offensive? Should I not swear or use inappropriate language? I’m so sorry; I didn’t even think.”

If my words offended the goddess I had no idea. I remembered why I stopped going to Maddie’s nightly talks. It was boring and I had doubts Artemis even listened.

“Okay well I think I should probably go. Sorry to bother you. Have fun hunting and being chaste and all that.”

I got up and started back towards the cabins. Talking to the moon was stupid. I should leave it to the people who actually believed they listened. To me, the only god who gave a damn was my mom, and even she hadn’t given me a formal visit in a long time.

“Hey Chastity, whatcha doing out here?”

I barely walked five minutes and I had already run into someone I didn’t want to talk to. I looked at some fellow campers who I occasionally partied with. They were less friends than business partners. They would invite me to spice up their party, and I would pretend their horny friends were in the same league as me.

“Just getting some air.” I shrugged. I sure as hell was not about to say I was talking to the moon.

“I’m surprised you’re not with the Hephaestus kids. I heard Ivan was having a little victory celebration.” A note of mockery did not go unnoticed by me.

My gaze went cold as I directed it at the girl whose name was Cass. These assholes would do anything to make themselves feel good. Well they were messing with the wrong girl. They better watch themselves.

“No not tonight.” My voice was dripping with sickening sweetness. “Ivan and I are having some complications right now. Actually, I’m about to go back to my cabin and have some of my own fun.”

The group laughed, but I wasn’t amused.

“I can only imagine what you have planned.” Cass replied.

“Oh I have to ask.” A Hermes boy named Dan began. “I heard you made an appearance during Capture the Flag today. Is that true?”

I didn’t like where this was going, but regardless I responded “Yeah what about it?”

“It’s just rare that you ever participate in any of the camp games anymore.” Dan continued. “The majority of the Hermes cabin was on Ares’s team. Too bad that new kid took out our team's best weapon. Though I heard Marcus beat the shit out of him after.”

Clearly he was referring to what Elliot had mentioned to me earlier about Maddie getting injured and Marcus "Freaking out". Normally, I would be all for talking gossip, but I was not in the mood to talk about Marcus right now. Not before I had received some sweet and hopefully sexy apologizes from him.

“Ivan asked me to play with him as a favor so I made an exception.” Not entirely the truth but who cared?

They all burst out in laughter again. It was as if they all shared an inside joke I was not a part of. I would be lying if I said I hadn’t intended for my words to take on the meaning that they did, but I didn’t care for their reactions.

“If that’s the case, I’m sure Ivan wasn’t too pleased to hear how a kid of a minor god took you down so quickly. I heard Marcus knocked you out after you tried to lure him into the woods by promising him you were gonna-,”

“You should really learn when to shut up.” I snapped. “It may be funny to you that I didn’t perform well in the game today, but you know what won’t be funny? Keep spreading bullshit like that and I’ll sew your nips to your nuts to see just how far you can stretch.”

They burst out in laughter again. Great, glad to see I was being taken seriously.

“Right well I have to get going.” I said a little too calmly. I was done with them.

Marcus always complained about the camp's neglect towards the kids of minor gods. Sure, they were not given an easy time here. They were constantly underestimated and ridiculed. Marcus was talented though. No one doubted his skill, and anyone who did faced the consequences. It wasn’t only the descendants of minor gods who had it bad. No one guessed it would be a pretty Aphrodite girl who didn’t fit in, but today I guess I just flew too close to the sun.


End file.
